Question: $ce - 9d - 7e - 7 = 8d + 5e + 5$ Solve for $c$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $ce - 9d - 7e - {7} = 8d + 5e + {5}$ $ce - 9d - 7e = 8d + 5e + {12}$ Combine $e$ terms on the right. $ce - 9d - {7e} = 8d + {5e} + 12$ $ce - 9d = 8d + {12e} + 12$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $ce - {9d} = {8d} + 12e + 12$ $ce = {17d} + 12e + 12$ Isolate $c$ $c{e} = 17d + 12e + 12$ $c = \dfrac{ 17d + 12e + 12 }{ {e} }$